spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Content in South Park: The Stick of Truth
Many things that were scrapped from the game end up on this page as a sort of historical thing, allowing users of the Wiki to see what things almost made the cut! Crab People Part of the scrapped content involved the Crab People. While in the final release, they're simply there for a friend request, they had a much larger role in the beta stages, as shown by their many pictures. Little is known about it, but what can be seen is that they were once available as regular enemies, and it was likely the New Kid could visit their city at some point in the game. Concept art early in the game development implied that Clyde had recruited them to his Army of Darkness. Crab people.png 4 94258.jpg Crab People Fight.jpg Underpants Gnomes Like the Crab People, the Underpants Gnomes also had a larger role in the beta then they currently do. Not much is known about it, but what is known is that during the beta is that it may have been possible for the New Kid to visit the Underpants Gnome's mines. Interestingly enough, in the beta stages of the game, the Underpants Gnomes and the Crab People shared a Facebook friend icon, rather then the separate one they currently have. 3 94257.jpg moregnomes.png Vampire Kids During the beta stage, screenshots were released of what seemed to be a cemetery, where the player battled Vampire Kids. It is assumed that they were originally intended to be a side quest, but their role in the game was cut to a few scenes in Clyde's army, and the player never gets to directly fight them or visit the cemetery. There is a file in the game's data called 'TakeVampireBook' suggesting it was part of a larger mission/sub-storyline stealing a book. The picture of the book in question is under "Scrapped Quest Items". In addition, the player seemed to have several significant interactions with Mike Makowski, the leader of the South Park Vampire Society, suggesting he was a boss of the subquest or an important NPC. Several junk items related to the Vamp Kids have also been found, including fake fangs, glitter, and tomato juice. Also found were unused sound files for abilities such as "Immortal Blood" and "Leviatum Clottus", which may have been combat abilities for the Vampire Kids. 7243DamnVampires.png vampire kids.png cartman farting on vamps.png Southpark-1-jpg_194658-1-.jpg Ginger Kids The ginger kids appeared in the game as hall monitors, but in the beta version they appeared to be an entire rival faction. Screenshots before the game was released showed the player and his buddy battling gingers in a location not seen on the game. It is possible that the developers originally intended to resurrect the Ginger Separatist Movement but later scrapped the idea for their role as school authority. According to an article on Game Informer, the beta version of the game involved rescuing Polly Prissypants from Ginger Kids in the Woods. The game's audio files revealed unused sound effects for the abilities "Soul Infusion" and "Soul Sacrifice". it is possible that these were originally abilities for the Ginger Kids since they have no souls. 7240BewareTheGingers.png Elves Some elven enemies like these were removed, and interestingly enough, they're female. It's likely they were removed because the majority of the game's players were male, with The Girls being the only females to participate in their game. Some female elves briefly appear in the cutscenes. Femaleelf.png femaleelf2.png Hippies One screenshot reveals Cartman and the New Kid fighting hippies. They were probably going to be a side quest and act like homeless people or Meth Tweakers. Files still left in the game showed that there were both 4th grade and adult hippies, and they were playing drums and driving a van. Also found was evidence of a boss for the sidequest and a cellar location, much like Cartman's prison in "Die, Hippie, Die". Hippies.jpg Unknown Boss Official concept art on the site shows a demon/gargoyle like creature that could be intended as a boss. Nothing else is known about it at this time. Demongargoyle.jpg Liane Cartman Examination of the game's coding reveals that Liane Cartman was supposed to be one of Cartman's Abilities. During this ability, Cartman would whine and Liane would bring him and the New Kid various recovery items, including Small Health Potions, Speed Potions, and Revive Potions. It's not known why this attack was removed, but it's likely that it was removed for being overpowered, as players could continuously switch Cartman out to refill his PP and generate an unlimited amount of items. Beary Summon Beary the Bear was originally going to be a summon using his satanic powers. in the actual game he got reduced to a Facebook friend for unknown reasons. critters.png woodland.png Chris Donnely In the game files, almost everything related to Jimmy's house has "Donnely" in the name, and Chris Donnely's sword was found among the scrapped weapons. It can be inferred that the Giggling Donkey was originally intended to be the Donnely residence, and Chris Donnely had a much larger role than in the actual game. There are also references to a 'DonneleyDefeated' file, suggesting he is involved in a battle. Unused voiceover files confirm this: *"I am Chris Donnely, champion of the elves, blade of the west of South Park! My blade is known as Gromcrust, the man penetrator! Greater men than you have tried to storm my house!" *"My king...I have failed..." *"Arise! To battle once more!" *"We elves are immortal!" *"Warriors, to me! Form ranks!" *"The elves control the universe now, you're no match for us!" *"You wouldn't know what to do with the stick if you had it!" *"You're finished, human!" *"You are not worthy to be master of the stick!" *"Greedy human! The stick will never be yours!" *"Humans are our ancient foe!" *"Begone, human!" *"For glory!" *"Die, coward!" *"Justice be done!" *"Too slow, human!" Officer Barbrady Audio files indicate a boss battle against Officer Barbrady after breaking into a home was intended at some point. According to the commentary for Season 16 of the show, the episode "Insecurity" was based on a scrapped idea for getting past people's home security systems. Miscellaneous *Game files were found referring to Douglas, Francis, and Kevin from "Summer Sucks" (one of the scrapped Facebook friends), as larper_douglas, larper_francis, and larper_kevin. Examination of their appearances shows that all three of them do seem to be dressed for roleplaying. However, in the actual game, Francis is building a snowman, Douglas is hiding in a building, and Kevin was cut altogether. *The file name of Leroy Mullens' Facebook profile picture has his name as "Reginald". *Audio files indicate that the girls were allied with the faction you choose for Attack the School. PTA.png|Randy Marsh, Herbert Garrison, and Mrs. Tucker injured in a shootout during a PTA meeting. (VGA 2012 trailer) yates 2.png|Harrison Yates blowing up up the South Park police hall. (E3 2013 trailer) Yates blowing up nazi zombies.jpg|The police station exploding. Clyde Evil2.png|At one point, Clyde was supposed to grow huge and destroy the town. ssw vs cheerleaders.JPG|The girls may have split into two factions themselves. Scrapped Friends Nathan facebook profile.jpg|Nathan Mimsy facebook profile.jpg|Mimsy HP Lovecraft facebook profile.jpg|HP Lovecraft Dahmer facebook profile.jpg|Jeffrey Dahmer Heidi's dad friend icon.jpg|Heidi's dad Heidi's mom friend icon.jpg|Heidi's mom (Nancy Turner) Jake friend icon.jpg|Jake Crab King facebook profile.jpg|Crab King Terrence Mephesto.jpg|Terrence Mephesto Other photo dojo friend icon.jpg|Unnamed Photo Dojo Worker Ghost of human kindness.jpg|Ghost of Human Kindness Goth kids friend icon.jpg|All Four Goth Kids, the Goth Kids are added separately in the final version. Kevin friend icon.jpg|Kevin Mrs. Stevens friend icon.jpg|Bebe's mom Hobo friend icon.jpg|Hobo Gacy friend icon.jpg|John Wayne Gacy Scott the dick friend icon.jpg|Scott the Dick Enchirito mark.jpg|Enchirito Mark Mark's wife friend icon.jpg|Enchirito Mark's wife Gnome warlock friend icon.jpg|Gnome Warlock Junichi Takiyama friend icon.jpg|Junichi Takiyama 5th grade female.jpg|5th Grade Female 5th grade male.jpg|5th Grade Male Abortion woman.jpg|Woman getting an abortion Alien friend icon.jpg|Alien Tammy Warner.jpg|Tammy Warner Gnome VP of marketing friend icon.jpg|Underpants Gnome Vice President of Marketing Waitress.jpg|Village Inn Waitress Boy With Blue Cap.jpg|Boy With Blue Cap Courtney.jpg|Courtney Bundy.jpg|Ted Bundy The Girls scrapped profile picture.jpg|The Girls, the Girls are added separately in the final version. Kelly.png|Kelly ("Rainforest Schmainforest") Bobby.jpg|Bobby Scrapped Patches Kosher patch.jpg|Kosher Fart regeneration patch.jpg|Fart Regeneration Perceptive patch.jpg|Perceptive Speed.jpg|Speed Camoflauge patch.jpg|Camoflauge Nature patch.jpg|Nature Smash.jpg|Smash Resist bleeding patch.jpg|Resist Bleeding Resist fire patch.jpg|Resist Fire Resist gross patch.jpg|Resist Gross Buddy damage patch.jpg|Buddy Damage Buddy armor patch.jpg|Buddy Armor Max fart patch.jpg|Max Fart Holy patch.jpg|Holy Inspiring patch.jpg|Inspiring Heavy hit patch.jpg|Heavy Hit Ability Speed patch.jpg|Ability Speed Follower patch.jpg|Follower Scrapped Equipment Thrown block.jpg|Block Thrown book.jpg|Book Thrown cop car.jpg|Cop Car ic_wpn_ranged_underwear.jpg|? Ranged_glave.jpg|? Potato gun.jpg|Potato Gun Sparkle Wand.jpg|Sparkle Wand Unicorn wand.jpg|Unicorn Wand Battery scrapped melee weapn.jpg|Battery Demon staff.jpg|Demon Staff Chris Donnely's sword.jpg|Chris Donnely's Sword Federation Staff.jpg|Federation Staff Laser Sword.jpg|Laser Sword Otter Spear.jpg|Otter Spear Golden Axe.jpg|Golden Axe melee_sawpole.jpg|Saw Pole Spatula.jpg|Spatula Conch staff.jpg|Conch Staff Fluorescent Light.jpg|Fluorescent Light melee_goad.jpg|? Seal club.jpg|Seal Club Stun Gun.jpg|Stun Gun Wooden Katana.jpg|Wooden Katana wpn_tenderkiss.jpg|? 10 ball.jpg|10 Ball thrown_greekfire.jpg|? Milk scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Milk Plate.jpg|Plate Screwdriver scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Screwdriver Tennis ball.jpg|Tennis Ball Toy car.jpg|Toy Car Pee balloon.jpg|Pee Balloon Rock scrapped thrown weapon.jpg|Rock ss_pellet.jpg|? Pitchfork.jpg|Pitchfork Cigarette scrapped ranged weapon.jpg|Cigarette Strange Tamer.jpg|Strange Tamer Cattle Prod.jpg|Cattle Prod Axe.jpg|Axe Sword breaker.jpg|Sword Breaker Sai.jpg|Sai Dawn mower.jpg|Dawn Mower Sickle.jpg|Sickle melee_pvc.jpg|? Nazi sword.jpg|Nazi Sword Scrapped Quest Items Broken hammer.jpg|Broken Hammer Fixed hammer.jpg|Fixed Hammer Insulin.jpg|Insulin Cemetary key.jpg|Cemetery Key Scalp.jpg|Scalp Sigil.jpg|Sigil Altar scrapped quest item.jpg|Altar Henna.jpg|Henna Love letter.jpg|Love Letter unlock_demeister.jpg|The Vampire Kids' Book City wok takeout.jpg|City Wok Chicken Scrapped Status Effects Blind.jpg|Blind Stealth scrapped status effect.jpg|Stealth Scrapped Abilities Smoke bombs.jpg|Smoke Bombs Vanish.jpg|Vanish Tangled vines.jpg|Tangled Vines Tin armor.jpg|Tin Armor elven_waybread.jpg|? ability_cat.jpg|? Golem.jpg|Golem Gun Blow.jpg|Gun Blow abl_schofar.jpg|? Adrenaline.jpg|Adrenaline Aqua blast.jpg|Aqua Blast Death.jpg|Death Summer.jpg|Summer Stink bombs.jpg|Stink Bombs Cone of cold.jpg|Cone of Cold Web.jpg|Web Heart arrow.jpg|? Overcharge.jpg|Overcharge Full Moon.jpg|Full Moon Blast spiral.jpg|Blast Spiral Flip.jpg|Flip Mana.jpg|Mana Scrapped Perks Anger Management.jpg|Anger Management Chip away.jpg|Chip Away Counterattack.jpg|Counterattack Exit strategy.jpg|Exit Strategy Ferocity.jpg|Ferocity Healthy Appetite.jpg|Healthy Appetite Lasting impression.jpg|Lasting Impression Math Wiz.jpg|Math Wiz Mastermind.jpg|Mastermind Naturally gassy.jpg|Naturally Gassy Oh Shit Moment.jpg|Oh Shit Moment Pressure cooker.jpg|Pressure Cooker Schadenfreude.jpg|Schadenfreude Shake the brain.jpg|Shake the Brain Slowpoke.jpg|Slowpoke Snack Master.jpg|Snack Master Violence Solves.jpg|Violence Solves Scrapped Tools Magnifying glass.jpg|Magnifying Glass Dash.jpg|Dash Scrapped DLC The Mysterion pack would have had a superhero costume, a Mysterion summon and a dagger of Cthulhu. The Good Times With Weapons pack would have a samurai costume, a Bulrog (Cartman) summon and Cartman's kick ass sai. The sai has been found among the scrapped weapons. The superhero costume and samurai costume were the only parts of these DLC packs that didn't get scrapped. Instead, they went into the Super Samurai Spaceman Pack. SP-GoodTimeWeap-EX.jpg SP-Mysterion-360-EX.jpg Category:Lists